Dieck
Dieck (ディーク Dīku, translated as Deke in Super Smash Bros. Brawl) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. He is the leader of a small mercenary company, and very loyal to his employers. Originally an Etrurian pit-fighter, Dieck attracted the attention of the nobles, Pent and Louise, who offered him a job as Klein's guardian. Dieck had saved Klein when he was a boy from a charging lion, whose claws dug into his body, leaving deep scars. Pent and Louise did not mind that Klein fought alongside the pit-fighters in arenas and charged Dieck with the protection of their son. Dieck left their service some time later when nobles pressured House Reglay with the fact that Dieck should not be involved with nobility, being of common blood. Klein, however, never forgot his former playmate and protector. Before he was hired by Eliwood to serve Roy's army, Dieck and his group of mercenaries had been recruited by a certain lord to fight against his enemies. That lord, in an effort to buy time to escape, abandoned the mercenaries. Many were slaughtered, leaving Dieck the only survivor, and his foes captured and tortured him. He later hires two young axefighters named Wade and Lot, as well as an Ilian Pegasus knight named Shanna. He makes a brief cameo appearance in chapters 16 and 17 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. He is also from the Ogma archetype. In Game Base Stats | Mercenary | Thunder |5 |26 |9 |12 |10 |4 |6 |1 |13 |5 | Sword - C | Iron Blade Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |90% |40% |40% |30% |35% |20% |15% |} Promotional Gains Mercenary to Hero (Hero Crest) *HP: +4 *Strength: +2 *Skill: +1 *Speed: +2 *Defence: +4 *Resistance: +2 *Constitution: +1 *Movement: +1 *Weapon Rank: Sword +1, Axe - E Supports *Wade *Lot *Shanna *Clarine *Rutger *Klein Overall Dieck has the potential to be the best Hero in the game, with his only competition being Ogier and Ekhidna. He is one of your best fighters early on thanks to his high bases. While Dieck may have inferior Speed and Luck growths compared to Ogier, he joins the game a few chapters earlier than him at a higher level with good base stats, the constitution to use heavier swords without much speed loss, and a C rank in Swords. By Chapter 8, he should be levels ahead of Ogier, and may be able to promote with a Hero Crest that is acquired from the previous chapter. His growths are otherwise very good for his class, and he will most likely max his HP, Strength and Skill, while doing fairly above average in Speed and Luck. His support triangle with Clarine and Rutger can give him a large boost to his critical rate . Quote Death Quote Possible Endings *'Dieck - Wounded Tiger' (手負いの虎 Teoi no tora) Dieck broke up his mercenary band and set out to travel on his own. After that, he continued to participate in various battles. Once, an entire legion of enemies fled after seeing him appear on the battlefield... That is but one of the many legends he has left behind. Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Dieck appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker under the name 'Deke'. Sticker Info Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Dieck won 9th place on the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. *Although he was once Klein's protector, Dieck is not able to recruit him. Gallery File:DekeFE6.png|Dieck's portrait in Binding Blade. File:Dieck as a Mercenary.JPG|Dieck as a Mercenary in Binding Blade. File:Dieck as a Hero.JPG|Dieck as a Hero Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters